I'd Come for You, if You were Waiting for the End
by GriffynRyder
Summary: Co-Written with Haru Eclipse. After her betrayal, Shepard is kidnapped by Cerberus while on the Citadel, and only one person can rescue her. Kaidan returns just in time to try and save her, but can he handle the pressure and her crew? After ME2. R&R!
1. Bureaucracy Bullshit & Bogus Bartenders

**AN:** As this is an experiment, we would both like to know what you think, so hit that button and review!

* * *

><p>The Reapers are coming, of that there is no doubt. I am not concerned with that now, no. The only thing I am worried about is everyone else. They do not know what is coming, they have no way to defend themselves... at least not while they are fragmented by so many prejudices and past wrongs. But that is what I am trying to fix. This galaxy must stand united if we are to survive the coming war. And the only way to unification is through the Council. The galaxy may well fall because of this one task. But I am Shepard, as Thane would say. I am a legend, and, hopefully, legends can do anything. Even something as impossible as uniting the Council.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you ready, Shepard?" Admiral Anderson emerged from the Council Chambers, his face unreadable. That couldn't be good.<p>

Taking a deep breath, I glanced around at my team. Miranda and Jacob nodded, expressions tight. As the only 'true' Cerberus officers on my crew, they were being treated more harshly to say the least. Still, they were standing by me, and I was grateful. Tali and Garrus nodded, too, always ready, always strong, a rock for me to lean on.

_'We are with you, Shepard Commander.' _Legion's synthetic voice crackled in my headset and I smiled inwardly. Legion, Grunt, Mordin, Thane, Samara, and Jack had opted to stay on-board Normandy, monitoring things with Joker and EDI. Their clearly illegal past would have swayed the Council's decision before they even heard my argument. _'He speaks for all of us.'_ Samara whispered and I nodded at Admiral Anderson.

"We are ready." I straightened, my head held high, and strode past him. He chuckled quietly, murmuring, "Its good to have you back, Tara."

* * *

><p>"You can't do this!" I exploded, rage boiling in my chest.<p>

"Careful, Shepard," Garrus warned, tugging at my elbow. "Calm down."  
>"No!" I yanked my arm away, snarling. "I will not calm down! The bastards are dooming the entire galaxy because of their own stupidity!"<p>

"Oh, wonderful," Miranda said from behind me.

"Commander, you will control yourself or you will be escorted out by security." The Turian Council Member hissed angrily.

"Control? You expect me to be controlled when you dismiss the greatest threat this galaxy has ever know as a myth? You stupid pompous fools!" I slammed my fist on the platform's railing, and Tali sighed in resignation.

"Get her out of here!" the Turian commanded, his voice fierce. Two armed Asari security guards immediately moved towards me.

"No need." I shoved them roughly out of my way. "I'll show myself out." As I practically ran for the exit, Miranda spoke up.

"Please excuse Commander Shepard's behavior," she said diplomatically. "It seems the pressures of the recent mission have finally gotten to her. If you will excuse us, we will make sure she is calm and ready to continue our discussion."

"That will not be necessary." The Salarian Council Member spoke for the first time as I reached the door. "We have no desire to continue anything with the Commander. We have made our decision on what she proposed." I snarled at that, but the door was hissing shut behind me. I barely heard the Salarian's next words. "Our main interest now is your allegiance to Cerberus..."

My vision a red haze of anger, I stormed out of the Council section of the Citadel and headed for Cora's Den. I needed to get away from everything that was even remotely close to those idiot Council Members and Cora's Den seemed the perfect place to lose myself.

It took me awhile because I was too angry to pay attention to where I was, but I eventually reached my destination. The bouncer's eyes widened when he saw who I was and he immediately waved me in. The moment I stepped inside, I could feel the violent bass pounding through my body. Neon strobe lights penetrated the swirling darkness that filled the club, bouncing off dancing bodies and blinding anyone who looked too close. I took a deep breath of the smoke-filled air and smiled a feral smile, loving the sheer chaos. I felt better already.

Slipping through the crowd, I wove my way to the bar where a drunk Turian was being hauled off by the bouncers. I snagged his vacated stool directly in front of the bartender, a human who had his back to me, cleaning some glasses.

"Give me one of your strongest drinks." I said, slapping some credits on the counter.

"Coming right up, Shepard." My head snapped up at the familiar, and too late I saw the smoke, too late realized my mistake. The Illusive Man turned, his cigarette glowing as bright as his eyes. "Our special is a real knock-out."

"No." I started to shove away from the bar, but I wasn't quick enough. There was a sharp pain at the back of my skull and everything went black.


	2. I Never Knew a Krogan Could Fly!

AN: Review, review, REVIEW! Thank you! :D ~ Haru Eclipse; She's excited. Can you tell? Anyway, REVEIW! ~ GriffynRyder

* * *

><p>"Shepard, what the hell is taking so long?" Jack kicked the door to Shepard's quarters repeatedly, the sound echoing down the hotel's hallway.<p>

"Must you always be so rude?" Tali asked between kicks; Miranda smiled at that.

"Yes, damn it, I do." Jack said sarcastically; she kicked the door again and Tali sighed. "Shepard!" Jack began to glow with her biotic power, and Miranda rolled her eyes.

"Here we go," she muttered, moving quickly out of the line-of-fire, Tali right beside her.

Jack snarled and threw her hands back, obviously ready to blast the door in. Unfortunately for her, Samara chose that moment to make her opinion known.

"You always have to disturb others, don't you, youngling?" The Asari was glowing blue as well, and she simply lifted Jack and flung her down the hallway, slamming the door when she bounced into the lobby.

"Oh, she is going to be mad," Tali said, chuckling. The door trembled under a massive blow, and they could hear Jack screaming on the other side.

"I want to know what happens when she blows that door in." Miranda added, going back to Shepard's door.

"Nothing," Samara said serenely, her eyes still glowing. "I am reinforcing the door. She will not bother us or anyone in the part of the hotel anymore."

"I feel sorry for the people in the lobby." Tali winced at the sound of a small explosion. Miranda smiled and shook her head, tapping a few keys on the door panel. There was a click and a hiss, and the door slid open a few inches.

"Shepard, we're coming in." She tapped a few more keys and the door opened all the way. Tali stepped in and froze.

"She's not here." The Quarian's voice was quiet.

"She is probably in the bathroom," Samara said from the hall.

Miranda stepped in behind Tali. "The bathroom is open. There really is no one here." She turned on her omni-tool and hailed Joker.

_'What's up Miranda?'_

"Shepard's not at her quarters. Did she come back to Normandy?" There was another explosion from the lobby, this one larger than the last. Samara sighed, and headed that way, saying, "I'll take care it."

"Better you than me," Tali muttered.

_'Shepard's not on-board.' _Joker replied. _'I thought she was supposed to meet you at Admiral Anderson's office this morning.'_

Tali and Miranda locked eyes. "She wouldn't be late like this unless something was wrong." Tali's hand moved to her pistol.

"Joker, do you know where Shepard went after the Council meeting last night?" Miranda's eyes swept the room slowly, alert for anything.

_'Citadel records show that Commander Shepard went immediately to Cora's Den.' _EDI's synthetic voice was calm, always calm. _'However, there is no record of her leaving.'_

"Thank you, EDI. Joker, contact Anderson and tell him what's happening. We'll check Cora's Den." Miranda moved swiftly, Tali right with her.

"Let's just hope that security allows us to leave and does not arrest us for destruction of property," Tali said, seeing the hallway door for the first time since Samara had gone to 'take care of' Jack.

"Let's just hope that Shepard is at Cora's Den." Miranda's voice was edged with steel. "Because if she's not there, something really is wrong."

* * *

><p>It took some convincing, but once the owner saw how angry Jack was, he quickly allowed them to search the place. Pushing their way through dancers and drinkers, they looked at every face, trying to find Shepard.<p>

"She's not here." Miranda said to Tali and Jack when they met at the bar fifteen minutes later; they had gone over every inch of the place.

"I am beginning to suspect that something happened to her while she was." Samara slid from the shadows, making the three jump. She held out her hand; a half-burned, very expensive cigarette lay in her palm.

"The Illusive Man," Miranda growled; Jack bared her teeth and Tali hissed. "He is the only one who would have a cigarette like that. He must have her."

"What would he want with her?" Tali asked, practically yelling as the DJ's turned the volume up even louder.

"What does it matter? We still — ." Miranda was cut off by Jack's enraged shout.

"Bastard!" she shrieked at a clearly drunk Krogan whose hand had strayed a little too far. Once again, she glowed blue, and the Krogan went flying across the bar, plowing through patrons like bowling pins.

Everything was dead silent.

"Oh, this is not good," Tali said. Then the place erupted. The Krogan's three drinking buddies roared in anger and charged Jack, who managed to throw two of them away before being rammed by the third. The impact sent her flying over the bar, smashing dozens of bottles in her flight.

"You'd better pay for that!" The human bartender shouted before ducking into his small office and bolting the door.

Miranda threw the last Krogan into his friends, knocking them off their feet yet again. Jack's head popped up over the bar, blood running from a cut on her shaved head. She nodded her thanks, then punched a Turian swinging a table leg as a weapon.

Miranda ducked under a booth in the corner, attempting to hail Joker on her omni-tool. One of Tali's combat drones went flying by, chased by two incredibly drunk Asari waving broken wine bottles.

_'What is going on down there?'_ Joker asked, his voice thready and full of static; the connection was weak from all the biotic powers in use._ 'It sounds like you started a riot!'_

"Jack did start a riot!" Miranda yelled, flinging a Salarian away when he tried to crawl into her hiding space. "But that's not important right now." There was a biotic explosion from the direction of the dance floor where Samara could be seen floating above the fight, waves of power pulsing out from her body. "Shepard's been kidnapped by the Illusive Man! We found one of his cigarettes at the bar and there is no sign of her anywhere in the entire place." She ducked as her booth shook; Jack had thrown a very heavy human onto the table above her head.

_'What do you need me to do?'_ Joker asked, his voice dead serious for once.

"Get in contact with Anderson. Ask him if there is anyone who can help us find her quickly and legally. Work with the Alliance if you can." Her ears rang as Security Mechs blasted open the door and poured inside, shooting stunners. "We'll try to get out of here without being arrested. If we aren't at the Normandy within an hour, post bail."

_'Gotcha. Good luck, Miranda.'_ There was a click as Joker cut the connection.

"We're going to need it," she muttered, gathering her power. Abruptly, she stood up, blasting the table away. The broken pieces slammed into two mechs, damaging them enough to make them explode. Miranda jumped onto the neighboring book and scanned the room, ducking stunner bolts and flying bottles. Catching sight of Samara still floating above the dance floor, she grabbed a nearby chair and sent it flying close to the Asari's head. Samara's gaze snapped around and she nodded when Miranda signaled to retreat. Dropping to the floor, the powerful biotic released a shockwave through the floor, knocking almost everyone off their feet; Miranda fell from her booth, but managed to land on her feet.

Sprinting through the bar while everyone struggled to get up, she followed Tali's combat drone to the Quarian. Grabbing her by the hood, she jerked Tali to her feet and shoved her towards Samara, who had almost made it to the back door.

"Get rid of the mechs!" she shouted, blasting the first Krogan to stand back up.

"Got it!" Tali ducked behind Samara and started hacking while the biotic defended her.

A massive explosion shook the bar and Jack emerged from behind the counter, locked in a fistfight with a Turian twice her size.

Snarling under her breath, Miranda threw the Turian away; he screamed as he flew across the room. Whirling on Miranda, Jack was terrifying in her anger. "I had that under control!"

"I know that but we have to go NOW!" Miranda grabbed Jack's arm and yanked her along as she ran for the door. A stunner bolt hit less than an inch from her head and they ducked behind an overturned table. "Tali!" they both yelled as the bolts began to eat away at the table.

"Got it!" she called as the bolts stopped. "Let's go!"

Samara blasted open back door and vanished, Tali right behind her. Leaping to their feet, Miranda and Jack made it just as human C-Sec officers started pouring in the front door.

The four didn't stop running until they were two levels up and four blocks over. Out of breath, they sagged against the wall.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," Miranda said, gasping as she slid to the floor.

"At least the easy part is over," Jack said, leaning on the balcony railing. "Now all we have to do is find Shepard."


	3. Understaffed, Underpaid, and Underway

**AN**: Sorry for the wait. Both of us have found our lives turned upside down lately, so please forgive our 'delayed reactions'. :P Anyway, thanks for reading, enjoy the story, and tell us what you think! ~ HE & GR

* * *

><p>Distant voices swirled together, becoming more like an annoying drone, a buzz that made it painful for my ears to listen. But amongst the mass of voices there was one that was familiar, that stood out from the sea of noise…The Illusive Man.<p>

When I realized it was him, my muscles tensed and I tried to move, but I found that I was held down by cool metal restraints. Rage and hatred burned through my veins as I struggled against the metal that held me. For awhile I tried to free myself, but when my muscles started to protest, I gave up. Screaming in frustration I let my body go still. The air was thick, and for some reason it seemed like my lungs had to work twice as hard to get in minimal amount of oxygen I needed.

"I see you're awake Shepard," came the Illusive Man's voice, penetrating the veil of noise. I opened my eyes only to be greeted by intense pain and blinding light. Hissing, I squeezed my eyes shut, earning a chuckle from the sadistic man.

After a few moments I opened my eyes again; this time it only felt like someone shot a grenade launcher in my skull, and the intensity of the light was low. I could see shapes, blurry fuzzy blobs of shadows that seem to spin with the noise, but nothing that could help me.

"Where am I?" I demanded after finding my voice. Even my own voice brought me pain because my throat was so dry and sore that it felt like the vibration was cutting my throat with each word I formed.

"You're in no position to start demanding things, Shepard," The Illusive Man said from somewhere close by.

"What do you want from me, Illusive Man?" I asked after I took a few breaths, each like a knife as my lungs sucked the air in.

"What do I want?" He laughed maliciously. He got closer to me, for I could smell the smoke from his cigarette and feel it tickle my skin, and he spoke. "I want my money back!"

"What?" I snarled, thrashing about under my restraints again. He laughed and stepped away from where I lay.

"That's right Shepard I'm getting my money back,"

"But why?" I sneered, trying to force some of the pain into my words.

"Because you turned your back on me Shepard," he explained; there was enough venom in his voice to kill an army of elephants. "And you should know never to turn your back to someone who can kill you!"

"But-" Before I could finish I felt a needle force its way into my skin. In the next moment I felt a searing hot liquid catch the blood in my veins on fire. In a matter of seconds, before I could fully comprehend what was happening, my entire body felt like it was being engulfed by the scorching white flames of a fiery beast. My body tensed. I tried viciously to free myself from the restraints; each movement was more painful than the last.

The blurry shadows began to spin together, growing larger and larger spreading across my vision. Explosions of reds and yellows mixed with the spreading darkness. Inside my skull it felt like a mass of missile launchers were going off, sending wave after wave of pain through my body. Finally unable to take it my body seized up and an ear piecing scream ripped from my chest.

Then the violence began to fade, the noise, the heat, and the pain, everything. Just beyond it all, the alluring darkness was calling for me, begging me to come. Not wanting to feel the pain any longer I fell into it, and it wrapped its cold numbing arms around me as the world completely faded away.

* * *

><p>"Oh, it's about freakin' time!" Jack grumbled loudly as Admiral Anderson finally made his appearance.<p>

"About time, yes. Interminable wait." Mordin's large eyes blinked rapidly in anger until his omni-tool beeped, immediately capturing his attention. Miranda sighed and rolled her eyes. Grunt grunted his amusement at the little Salarian.

"I'm sorry for the delay," Anderson said, his face tired and worn. "The... negotiations took longer than expected."

"Yes, yes," Samara interrupted, motioning for him to get on with it. "But what did the Council say?"

The Admiral sighed. "The Alliance has agreed to help. We will provide you with one operative to help in your search for Shepard —." Anderson paused and held up his hands as everyone in the Normandy's conference room began shouting.

"One!" Jacob slammed his fist on Anderson's desk. "We need a whole army to go after her!"

"This is absurd!" Miranda interrupted, her face lined with anger. "Shepard is more valuable than just one agent! Considering everything she's done, she deserves to have the entire Alliance looking for her!"

Grunt roared and Thane hissed, stepping closer to Anderson. "You can do far more for her, Admiral. You should do far more."

For once Jack was silent.

Tali and Garus stood stunned, staring at Anderson as if he were a traitor. Finally Garus spoke. "How could you only get one?" he snarled, rage boiling in his eyes. "We need more!"

"I am with Garus," Tali said, her voice quiet. "It seems as if you have betrayed us, Admiral."

"No! That's enough!" Anderson roared; everyone in the room fell silent, startled. "I have not betrayed you, Tali, or Shepard. If you would let me finish, I think your opinion would change." Reluctantly, everyone nodded, so he continued. "I have called someone in who is especially qualified for this... job." He touched a button on his desk and the door slid open.

"Kaidan," Tali breathed. She ran forward and locked her friend in a hug; he laughed softly until she shoved him roughly away. "What took you so long?"

"I—," he started, but Garus grabbed him away and shook him angrily.

"Where have you been, Alenko?" The Turian's expression softened and he laughed when he saw Kaidan's dazed look. "Sorry." He stepped back to let Kaidan get his bearings. "Well?"

"The reason I didn't join you, didn't come with you was that I honestly thought that you all were working for Cerberus. I thought that Shepard had betrayed what we had stood for." He choked up at that, struggling for his composure. Abruptly he took a deep breath and shook his head. "I am sorry I didn't believe you." He met the eyes of everyone in the room. "But I am here now, and I want to help. I need to make up for my mistake." With only his eyes betraying any emotion, he straightened to attention, awaiting the group's response.

"Shepard Commander would approve." Everyone started slightly at Legion's assertion; it was unusual for the Geth to speak around outsiders. "We welcome you, Alenko Captain." Kaidan hid his surprise well, merely inclining his head to Legion in thanks.

"I agree with Legion." Tali was clearly reluctant to side with her Geth comrade, but her voice was firm. "Kaidan is worth an army in any situation. He should be here for this."

"Well, Pretty Boy," Jack said sarcastically, coming over to slap him on the shoulder; Kaidan smiled wryly at the nickname. "It looks like your part of the team now! Everybody good with Pretty Boy tagging along?" She draped her arm over him and turned them both to look at the others. Miranda and Jacob traded glances, then nodded their approval.

Grunt grunted. Jack raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm going to take that as a 'yes'."

"I think that Captain Alenko would be an excellent addition to our team," Thane said in his quiet proper manner. "It would be an honor to serve with someone such as you, Captain."

"Thank you," Kaidan managed to choke out, clearly taken aback at the praise.

"In agreement with Thane. Excellent addition. Welcome." Mordin nodded briefly at Kaidan, then went back to studying his omni-tool; Anderson chuckled softly at the Salarian's distraction.

Samara inclined her head as well. "It would be a pleasure."

"It looks like you got the job, Pretty Boy!" Jack said, slapping him on the back this time. "There is just one thing you need to know." She was suddenly serious, her dark eyes meeting his. "You betrayed us once. Just because we say that you can help does not mean we accept you in all things. You are still a traitor, and we will be watching you. Very carefully." The last words were low and menacing; they sent chills up and down Kaidan's spine.

"What Jack means is that you have to earn our trust." Jacob added as Jack whirled and abruptly left the room. Mordin wandered absently after her, clearly lost in his data and thinking the meeting was over because of her departure. The door hissed shut behind them and Kaidan turned his eyes to Jacob. "I will earn your trust, or I will die trying."

"I hate to interrupt, but there is one more thing you should know." Everyone looked at Anderson. "The Alliance has agreed to help and provide assistance in the form of Captain Alenko, only if the following conditions are met." The Admiral locked eyes with every person in the room. "In exchange for our help, we require that Officers Miranda and Jacob be taken into custody for the duration of the mission. The convict Jack is to be turned over as well."

"You can't be serious?" Miranda blurted.

"Unfortunately, I am," Anderson replied, talking over everyone's objections. "The Council and the Alliance are in agreement on this. You both worked for Cerberus, and though I believe you can be trusted, no one else does. Because your allegiance is not clear to them, this is their solution." He sighed. "I am truly sorry, but those are the conditions. If they are met, Captain Alenko will be permitted to assist you. You will also have free reign of the Citadel; anywhere your search takes you, you will be able to go." His eyes were apologetic as he turned to go. "The Council and the Alliance expect your answer within 12 hours." The room was silent as he left.

"I'll do it." Jacob said, nodding at the others. "Just find Shepard."

Miranda sighed. "I will go as well. If it means we get the help we need to find Shepard, I will go." Tali squeezed Miranda's shoulder gently.

"What about Jack?" asked Thane, his large eyes blinking slowly. "It is not likely that she will go willingly. Without her consent, this plan could fail." Grunt growled in agreement.

"Damn straight, Scaly," Jack said, suddenly reappearing through the door. "But, because Shepard's life depends on having help from those bastards, I will go." Everyone stared at her. "What? I'm not all bad." She paused and considered that. "Well, not all the time."

"I think we're ready then." The group shifted slightly, stood proudly, almost at attention when Kaidan spoke softly, determined. "Admiral?"

Anderson nodded and tapped another button on his desk. A group of human security officers came in and flanked Miranda, Jacob, and Jack. The readiness and pride that had been so tangible a moment ago vanished as the three were bound and led to the door.

"Wait," Kaidan ordered. The guards stopped as he came forward. "Thank you," he said quietly to the tree prisoners. "I have no words to say what I want to say, but thank you." He took a deep breath as his voice choked with emotion. "I will find her and I will come back for you." Kaidain looked them each in the eye. "I promise."

Jacob nodded, Miranda bowed her head to him, and Jack snorted. "Pretty Boy, not even I would come back for me!"

Everyone jumped as Grunt's roaring laughter shook the room, and Jack actually smiled as they were led away.

"Well," Anderson sighed as the door hissed shut behind the prisoners. "I guess that is that." He straightened his uniform and turned to the others. "Captain Alenko, ready your team. You have a go."

Kaidan straightened and saluted, his gaze steely and determined. "Yes sir."


	4. Strange Dreamings and Teamwork Scheming

**A/N:** Yeah, I won't even try to justify the wait. Just know that _HaruEclipse_ wants to kill me as much as you do for taking so long. But, without further adieu, here is Chapter 4! Enjoy, and please, REVIEW! Or the evil gremlins will get you! Heh. ~ GR

* * *

><p>Here in this dark void time is immeasurable. What seems like seconds could be hours; hours could be days. For me, I cannot tell how long I've been here. To me it seems like I've been here for an eternity, but in reality it could have been only a few moments or even days. Here time seems as endless as the darkness that surrounds me.<p>

As I lay here, paralyzed in the shadows, voices float by. A constant buzz of noise and conversation fills the vacuum, but my mind is too far gone to comprehend what is being said. A heavy fog settles over me, slowing my mind and clouding my memories. Pain radiates through out my body but it seems far off, like a distant dream. If only this were hell I would know I was dead, but I knew other wise.

_ 'I don't know if hell would be worse,'_ I begin to wonder, contemplating on the horrors that lie waiting for me. Is the end near? How much longer would I have to endear this dull torture? Would I ever see light again? Will I ever escape or shall I die knowing only this abyss?

I wonder what it would be like to die, to end it all now. Is there really a place after this or would I just cease to exist? The thought alone scared me. Am I willing to end my own life just to end this feeling? Would it be worth it?

Suddenly a jolt of pain ran up my spine, the feeling so intense that it pulled me from my thoughts. My body tensed as the pain turned into a fiery sensation, burning my entire back. Then it felt as if someone was pulling at me, trying to rip something from my body. Again pain shot through me, leaving fire in its wake as the pulling feeling returned, this time more violent than the last.

Slowly everything stopped and I was left feeling a little hollower than before. There was no doubt now. I could not stand to go through this again. I want to end this all, and I don't care what happens next. _I want to die._

"S-sir we're losing her!" a voice shouts through the darkness as I try to release myself?

"What?! What happened?" another demands as a bright light blinks into existence, just beyond my grasp.

"I don't know!" I reach out my hand, eager to be in the light again, to be free from this dark prison. "She just stopped breathing!"

"Well don't just stand there; we need to bring her back!"

_ 'No! They can't keep me here!'_ I want to scream as some invisible force tries to pull me back. I try to struggle but it pulls me back further and further away from the light, away from freedom. Slowly the light fades and flickers out, like a candle blown out by the wind. My hope dies along with the flame. And I'm welcomed by darkness again.

For what seems like forever I lay here. The fog has thickened and I try to hold on to my memories, but more are lost to the mist as time goes by. The pain occasionally flares, swallowing me in fire, but then it weakens to a dull ache like before. The longer I stay here the more I think I'm really dead, and this is the hell I've earned in life. But a part of me still tries to hold onto something, anything, but slowly that dies too. Now I'm nothing more than a tormented soul trapped in the hell of her own mind.

_ "Shepard!" _

_ 'I must be hallucinating,' _I decide as I ignore the familiar voice call out to me. All this was was just a sadistic trick, or some sort of desperate ploy to keep me from giving up. But I wasn't going to play along with whatever part of my mind that was doing this. I just wanted to curl up and-

_ "Shepard!"_ Again the voice calls out to me, this time more urgent than before. More real.

I try to search the void for some sort of sign that I wasn't alone. But there was no one else here. Was that even real?

_ "Shepard, I'm coming for you!"_ I turn in the direction I believe the voice came from and see a light that wasn't there before.

_ No not again!_ I cringe at the thought of disappointment. I didn't want to try to go to the light because I knew freedom was behind it, and I knew I couldn't escape. I try to turn away, to forget that the light was there, but it calls to me again. _"Shepard!"_

Curiosity fills me as I wonder who the owner of the voice is. It's so familiar, and it left a strange feeling in my heart. The haze covering my memories is dense, but I try to find the answers anyway. As I search for a face that fits the voice, it calls out to me again and again, each time the mist thins out. _"Shepard!"_

_ 'Who are you?'_ Memories rapidly flash through my mind and I try to search them the best I can. Many faces and names pass by, but none stand out. The sound of shouting and gunfire ring out as battle scenes unfold, and the stench of death fills the air. Battle after battle I notice that one person is always by my side, but it's shrouded in shadow. With new determination I push forward and try to grasp onto that figure, knowing that it owned the voice. '_Come on!'_

Suddenly I realized that I was reaching for the light again. It had taken shape, a human shape, the one in my memories. A feeling of doubt passes over me, but it was soon shoved aside when the figure extended its hand. _"I'm coming for you Commander; I'll set you free."_

Then it hit me and the haze cleared instantly. The light turned into a person. A man stood before me with a straight handsome face, but determination and passion burned like wild fire behind his dark eyes. My heart lightened and a warm feeling spread though my body as I took in the sight. As I held his gaze I remember the times we've shared together and the feeling between us, the fire we created. With a smile I reach out my hand and his name escapes my lips, _"Kaidan."_

_ "Commander," _A hint of a smile appears on his face as he grabs hold of my hand. His touch feels so strange, but so real and warm. He held on as the darkness again tried to drag me back. But his strength was greater and he pulls me closer to him. Without breaking eye contact he whispers in my ear, _"I'm coming Commander, just wait a little longer!"_

_"I will."_ I tell him and once again hope returns, but this time it makes a permanent place in my heart. His smile grows bigger and he leans in close, our lips almost touching, but then he releases me. Slowly I return to the empty void, not once did I breaking eye contact with Kaidan.

_ "Just wait for me Commander, it won't be long now!" _he calls out before he disappears. Again I am alone, but this time I have hope and my determination going strong. Never again will I think of giving up, never again will I think of dying. I will endure this torture for as long as it takes. I will wait for Kaidan.

* * *

><p>"So," Garrus said, breaking the heavy silence that followed Admiral Anderson's departure. "Now what?"<p>

"Now," Kaidan said, taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders. "We find Shepard."

Samara shifted into the light by the window. "That, I believe, was implied Captain." Her low voice masked amused annoyance. Kaidan smiled softly at the comment. "Of course, Justicar. But the million-dollar question of the day is: How?" He looked expectantly around the room; the light streaming in from the ever-bustling Presidium cast the team in an odd mixture of light and shadow, making them seem almost ethereal in their determination. "Any ideas?"

"Yes," Mordin replied almost immediately, making almost everyone jump in surprise.

"Really? That quickly, Mordin?" Tali asked from the corner, the lights from the speeders glinting and racing across her visor.

"Not quite, Tali'Zorah," he said in his normal clipped tone. "Considered many options from the beginning. This is best method. No doubt. But, must begin immediately." His omni-tool sprang to life, throwing everyone's face's into stark relief against its almost fire-like glow.

"Please elaborate," Legion said simply, his synthetic appearance almost demonic in the odd-lighting; Tali shifted noticeably away.

"What?" Mordin glanced up, clearly confused. Grunt growled in impatience.

"You never told us what your idea was, Doctor Solus, You merely stated that you had one, and that we should implement it now." Thane explained, hands clasped behind his back, his calm demeanor in direct contrast with Grunt's annoyance.

"Ah." The Salarian blinked once. "Yes, of course. Must track Shepard. Much like primitive hunters. But with technology."

"And just how do we do that?" Kaidan asked, moving to the scientist's side.

"Implants." Mordin's head ducked back to his omni-tool.

"Of course," Tali breathed. "We could reconfigure the _Normandy's_ sensors to sweep the Citadel for the specific type of radiation emitted by Shepard's cybernetic healing implants. At the very least we would be able to pinpoint where she had been in the past 24 hours; anywhere not shielded of course." Her voice became more animated as she powered up her omni-tool as well. "Even the lightest of touches would have left a mark on her surroundings. Those readings would give us a trail leading to her – if we are lucky. If not, they will give us a-"

"General location. A starting point." Mordin finished for her, nodding. "Then, get security footage of area. Finally, find Shepard."

"Oh, yes, because it will just be that easy." Garus snorted. "But still," he conceded, "it is a good plan." Kaidan nodded in agreement.

"We will return to the _Normandy _and make sensor modifications," Legion stated. Kaidan's head snapped up and met the geth's electronic gaze. "Though we were not requested to leave, it would not aid Shepard Commander for us to be seen working with you. It could possibly hinder your progress. Therefore, it would be best if we assist Joker. We are most efficient in detecting synthetic signatures."

"He is right," Tali added. "And I am not saying that to get him away!" She added defensively when everyone just looked at her. "He is the best qualified. He knows what to look for."

"Alright then," Kaidan said, nodding. "Legion, return to the _Normandy_ and get those sensors ready as quickly as you can. While you work, we will split into teams and do what we can to prepare for whatever this turns into." He took a deep breath and met every gaze in the room. "We all know that Shepard may not have much time left, so, time is of the essence. Now, let's get this show on the road."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, there you have it! Let us know what you think!


End file.
